1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide for mounting on a stairway, especially to a slide for mounting on an open riser stairway by a flexible unit.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Slides generally include the following two types: the type designed for standing on the ground alone and the type designed for mounting on a stairway. The latter is often for an open riser stairway, and may comprise a slide body and a fixing assembly. The slide body comprises a platform section and a slide section. The platform section is put on one of the multiple treads of the open riser stairway. The fixing assembly is mounted securely on a bottom surface of the platform section, and clamps the tread front and rear to securely mount the slide body on said tread.
However, the fixing assembly often comprises rigid components, such as two clamping units and a threaded rod. Two ends of the threaded rod are respectively and pivotally connected to the two clamping units, such that a user can rotate the threaded rod to adjust the distance between the two clamping units to clamp the tread. But, it takes time to assemble and disassemble the fixing assembly, which is composed of rigid components, onto and from the tread. For example, rotating the threaded rod to adjust the distance and abutting force takes much time. As a result, the conventional slide needs to be improved. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a slide fixed to a stairway by a flexible unit to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.